


"The true origin of the red lotus"

by Overgirl69



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang wasn't the best avatar, Azula isn't crazy, Red lotus origin, Team avatar ain't all good, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, this may turn into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: They weren't going to die like this Azula swore on her mother's grave (not that she cared about her) that the firenation would die. The firenation would rise and all who defied them would burn!!
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	"The true origin of the red lotus"

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for awhile this may turn into a series later on perhaps the history of Zaheer and then I'll start altering the LOK canon storyline bit by bit I love the LOK but Korra's story I felt like should've been more traumatic and sad like Aangs.

This is the story that none have heard, a story that none have told because of the horrors it brought, many because of its origin. Some say the story of its origin was lost and burned. 

Others say it was hidden I am here to tell you the TRUE origin of an organization that brought fear, strength, and order to the four nations.

Fire nation: three months after the fall of Phoenix king/fire lord Ozai and fire empress Azula two months after fire empress Azula's disappearance

Things were...tense to say the least. And Zuko didn't like it. He was firelord and yet all he could do was watch the world fall apart at his feet. Avatar Aang his friend was helping the white Lotus build a city that would bring greatness and power into the next generation!! A city already named Republic city!! And Toph… Zuko didn't know what to feel she was building a system of guards that would patrol the city every hour of every day.

He didn't like this. His father created a dictatorship while the avatar is creating a democracy? Zuko could only watch and see what happens next, because if the system fails the next avatar will have to clean up Avatar Aangs mess and that Zuko was afraid of.

_______________________________________

Toph was reluctant to admit it but she didn't know what she was doing. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all supported and encouraged Toph when she said she wanted to protect the city they helped her. They brought in the best guards the four nations had ever seen and Toph trained them well.

She taught metalbending to those who had the gift. Those who didn't she created thick lines of cables and attached them to the undersides of their arms. When all was said and done the white Lotus was proud, her friends were proud!! But Toph? She felt lost, scared. She had doubts of what she created. Was it all for a good cause? Or was it something that could prove to be as fearful as the Dai Li that avatar Kyoshi accidentally created? 

"You're afraid aren't you?" A voice called out to Toph making Korra turn her head surprising her to see Zuko firelord of the fire nation husband of Mai, and friend of the avatar, as well as the mother of dragons was something Toph and Sokka liked to tease Zuko on.

"What's the mother of dragons doing here all the way from her castle"? Zuko chuckled lightly sitting down besides her. "I understand how you feel Toph you create a force for good and you're afraid it's going to be used for evil purposes, perhaps turn corrupted". 

"It's good to feel afraid Toph, you should be".

Now that she didn't expect. "Now what the hell did that mean?!" Zuko was scarily calm. "I have seen my father's empire rise and fall Toph I have seen it's purposes, how powerful their army is...and how they treat their people...it wasn't good, it's something I along with Mai are still trying to fix, the poverty among the fire nation colonies was...scary Toph".

"The people who rebelled against us were executed, if it was a single man protesting it was a public execution for all of us to see to put us in our place if we were to ever go out of line". "If it was a group protesting my father would send an army of his soldiers and it would become a slaughter house".

"My father was a merciless man Toph he bordered the side of insane, He was not afraid to have innocent people killed, children slaughtered, to further the greatness of the fire nation". "The fire nation was built on lies Toph. Just as Republic city is being built on".

Zuko stood up dusting off the dirt that was on his fire nation robes. "My advice to you Toph? I would leave this city behind. It's already doomed to fail you know it, I know it."

"And you think I'll just leave my friends?! You're just as crazy as your sister!!" Zuko stopped and for a split second she could see Zuko clench his fists with tiny sparks coming out of them. Then Zuko released his fists turning back to Toph face void of emotion. "Take my advice or leave it Toph it's your choice you might call it running away but I'm calling it "waiting on the sidelines"

"You're going to watch it all unfold? Toph whispered with a soft gasp. WHY?!! Toph yelled suddenly angry "You would abandon us, your friends after everything?!," "No!! Zuko said sternly I am letting them experience their mistake I will be there to offer help along the way but it has to be the people, the white Lotus who wants to change. I love Aang Toph he's like a brother to me but he is also a fool for creating this-dictatorship!!" "Because of him his reincarnation will have to pick up his mistakes. The people may praise him now but give then sixty, seventy years? They will hate him and blame the avatar for their misgivings, for how they're treated, how they struggle to pay their taxes".

"You'll learn Toph or you'll be forced to watch everything you built burn" Zuko spoke as he lifted his hood and walked away his guards following.

"Goodbye Toph I hope you will learn from your mistakes as I have of mine".

_______________________________________

(Firenation:Ozais cell 2 years after Republic city's formation)

WHO DARES DISTURB ME?!! Ozai growled. He may be powerless but he is as equally as powerful without his bending.

A chuckle "always with the dramatics father" Ozai looked up in shock and lo and behold was his prodigy former empress of the fire nation Azula. She looked better then how she was on the day of Sozin's comet. Except she was dressed in new armour that Ozai didn't recognize.

"Daughter what a surprise what are doing here?" Azula chuckled she had been looking forward to this for a long time. "After I escaped from the avatars friends I discovered something".

"I knew that the firenation lost...no matter how much I hated to admit I knew we were outmatched". So I watched from the sidelines as the avatar and his friends Azula sneered at the mention of the word as the avatar and is friends created republic city.

An amazing city from what I've heard Ozai admitted. Azula only sneered "my how far you've fallen father and to think I used to look up to you" at that Ozai growled "Mind your tongue girl!! I am still your father!! And you will respect your elder!!" 

Azula only smirked that won't work on me anymore she taunted. I came to tell you how I found a way the fire nation could survive but I guess you're not interested Azula trailed off…

"Wait what?! NO TELL ME!!! PLEASE!!' Azula mentally laughed too easy taking a pair of paisho pieces out Azula placed them in front of her father's cell what is it you see?

They're just two puzzles to a stupid game!! I fail to see how this is important!! "Look again Azula said calmly and this time look closer." At his daughters words Ozai did what instructed a white..flower Ozai spoke slowly.

"A white Lotus"Azula corrected "now look at the second". "A red… red lotus" Ozai spoke I still fail to see how this has anything to do-

"The red lotus is how we're going to survive!!" Azula spoke fiercely. "I put months of work into this and already around the four nations did I still find people still loyal to us!! Ready and willing to come at my beck and call".

"Far more powerful and far more resilient then the Dai Lee!!" I already have men training students who will work for the secret faction of "The red lotus" 

"And how do you plan to lead this...red lotus?" Ozai spoke darklt. "That's the thing, Azula spoke I won't be leading it. I have already found someone far better then me to lead". "Someone who not only hates the avatar, but someone who wants to tear down all four nations!! And bring them under one!!"

"And they will attack the avatar? Ozai spoke curiously no Azula spoke, they told me that they will wait until the next avatar is born". "At Ozai's confused look she continued they plan to not kill her but… make her see their ideology and their ways". 

"At first I thought them foolish but now I can see what they mean. If they do this then we could create a whole new cycle of avatars under our rule!! Ozai smiled darkly. Well done daughter now get me out!! 

Azula shook her head "no your time has passed they need a new ruler someone..new someone to unite the people under one idea, one law."

Foolish girl!! do you have any idea what you're doing?! "I built you I created you!! I am your father!!" "AND YOU FAILED OUR NATION AND YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!" Azula roared "YOUR TIME IS DONE IT IS MY TIME TO MAKE SURE OUR EMPIRE DOES NOT DIE!! ONE DAY THE FIRE NATION WILL CONTROL NOT ONLY THE FOUR NATIONS BUT THE AVATAR AS WELL!!"

"Your right Ozai chuckled I may have failed but I still have you. I trust you will finish what I started, you will fix what I failed LONG LIVE THE FIRENATION!!"

long love the firenation Azula whispered as she melted into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it I have mixed feelings on both shows I love Zuko and Azula I feel like Zuko would know alot about empires and governments hence he was raised into a one and saw the rise of republic city. And I always hated how they had Toph create this police force who was violently rude to non benders forcing them to go home earlier. And Aang was okay with this like WTF?! So sorry if you felt like I hated Aang but he wasn't perfect especially when he decided to have the white Lotus trap Korra until she learned her elements. No wonder she was so immature expect more to come.


End file.
